Monday Lesson
by JuuSan615
Summary: Ichigo was a very unlucky person. Or so he thought.
1. Chapter 1

**First Chapter of Monday Lesson, and first yaoi story I've ever published... No smut in this one (be patient! ;-P). English is not my first language and I don't have a beta, But I hope there aren't any mistakes...**

**_NB. In direct speeches, the words written in Italic are meant to be in English language, otherwise they're supposed to be in Japanese!_ :-)**

** This said, Good Reading!**

**XXX**

**C****hapter 1: At First**

**Ichigo's POV.**

_Unlucky, unlucky day._

Ichigo glared at the clock on the wall in front of him for what he hoped was the last time that day, only to find out he wasn't that lucky. Still forty minutes at least.

Once again, he found himself pondering on the reason why he was there. And, _once again_, he found its center in Urahara. Of course. It was always Urahara after all.

The boy had known the insane man since he was child, being him a close friend of his father. Even back then, he thought it was incredible how too crazy men like them could form such a ridiculously retarded duo. Ichigo would find an excuse in order to escape the crazy adults, and he had actually been quite successful, until… until his first day of high school, when instead of a serious and respect-worthy professor of English language, he saw a blonde man walking into his class like he had just come back from a drinking party and, after a minute of silence from the dumbfounded schoolmates, he began greeting everyone in a language Ichigo wasn't even sure he had ever heard.

How could that psycho be a teacher to begin with? He couldn't even do anything else beside telling creepy jokes! _Oh no wait, he can tell dirty ones as well._

The only remaining luck Ichigo had left was his good relationship with the foreign language. He was the best in is class, which he felt sorry for, since Urahara's English was probably incomprehensible even for an English person. The man stated he had been in Australia for many years, but Ichigo had heard something similar to that only in The Sims, _maybe_.

Still, for how unintelligent that teacher could be, it seems like he had managed, somehow – maybe through an advanced hypnosis- to convince Ichigo to attend the English First Certificate Exam course. Even if the redhead knew very well that it was impossible for someone as _acute _as Urahara to relate to anything involving a brain, Ichigo couldn't see another way to deceive someone into accepting to do that.

_That_: Two extra consecutive hours of English a week after the regular 8 hours of lessons plus a level of concentration which could be maintained only with jars and jars of coffee and a transplant of a nervous system to be kept in store. Not to mention the prices. When he first was told about the costs by the course assistant, Ichigo had merely repressed a –very manly, of course- shriek.

But what was even _funnier_, was that those details where only half of the problem. The other fifty resided all in the teacher of the course. Grimmjow Jag-..Jagua… Grimmjow-_Something_. When he had first introduced himself, Ichigo's senses were so unprepared to receive _all that _ that he couldn't even grab the name.

Before the beginning of the course, Grimmjow would have been the definition of "unreal" for the orange haired boy. _A tall, well-muscled man on his 30s, with his own charm and a deep voice_. When Ichigo reviewed this definition of unreal, he had to admit Grimmjow-_Something _was highly above that level.

His height was perfect: he wasn't so tall that he seemed clumsy, but tall enough to make anyone want to bow at his feet for how miserable he made you feel. Even if clothed, Ichigo could imagine how well toned his body was, and if imagining did what Ichigo knew it did to his mind/body, he was scared to find out what would happen if he could actually see it. Luckily, that wasn't a real life possibility.

Adding bonus points to all that, his face features were unworldly. Nice, bite-proof plump lips, incredibly white teeth- Ichigo even thought of how painful it would be to get bitten by him, but then realized the thought itself was perverted, if not creepy -, a straight nose, and those eyes, _God those eyes. _The boy wasn't even sure it was possible for a human to have eyes like those. They were the deepest blue Ichigo had ever seen. They went from a nearly white colour in the daylight, to an almost black shade when it was raining and the classroom was badly lit. But the tonality Ichigo preferred was the one he was seeing now: cobalt blue. Maybe even because it matched with the man's hair. _Who the fuck can have blue hair anyway_? Then again, _he_ didn't have any right to say it. Mysteries of life aside, Ichigo was sure Grimmjow-S_omething_ was the only person who could master that colour without looking like a complete idiot. Actually, the effect was the opposite: he looked like a model from those famous fashion magazines.

And of course, the man in question was well aware of all the things above. The self-confidence in the way he moved, talked, or simply did anything was almost tangible.

But if the problem was only the man's appearance, then it would have been enough just to look at the book instead of him. Unluckily, Ichigo's bad luck still hadn't finished its work shift.

If his physical aspect could equal a Greek god, his voice could stir the envy of the greatest porn actor. It was deep and calm when reading the lines on the textbook, and got rougher and scratchier when losing patience towards those students who didn't pay attention at the lesson. Ichigo couldn't blame them, though. How could you concentrate on what Grimmjow-_something_ was telling you, when he glared at you with those eyes and spoke with that shiver-coaxing voice? _Wait, what?_

"_Hey, are you listening?_" It took some moments for Ichigo to realize that the whole class was looking at him, especially the teacher, who was _probably _ expecting an answer from the boy.

"_I.. I'm sorry…_" Ichigo was at a loss of words, and really hoped the neon light would blind him, so that he could at least concentrate on regaining his brain.

"_If you're feeling unwell, you should go out for a bit_" the blue haired man quietly said, returning his attention on the page he was explaining.

_Unlucky, unlucky day._

With a whispered "_Yes, thank you_", Ichigo left the room, heading for the school toilets. After refreshing his face with some cold water, he rested a little bit near the window to make sure he was ok, and then he went back to his classroom.

He wasn't even given the time to sit back properly in his seat, when he felt a familiar elbow sticking in his side.

"What, Renji?" he whispered in a monotonous tone at his friend.

"Oi Ichigo, what's this "Formal Letter" thingy about?" he replied, still looking at the book as if it had grown fish scales.

Ichigo was incredulous. "Renji, how the fuck am I supposed to know when I've been out 'till now?" It was a challenge to keep his voice quiet at the moron, in this situations.

"Yes but I though… since you're so smart…" What, was he sweet-talking now?

"Urgh, listen at the lesson for a bit, then if it's still unclear for you, I'll stay a few minutes after end to explain it to you, 'kay?" After all, he did it every time. What was Renji doing in that course anyway. Thank god he could speak his native language!

"But is-"

"_Abarai, it's nice that you're worried about your friend's health, but please keep your concern silently in your head while I'm speaking._" The teacher interrupted him, visibly annoyed at the tattooed student.

"_Yeah sorry_" was the only answer the man could get.

Thirty minutes passed unexpectedly fast after that, and Grimmjow-_Something _was now writing the homework on the blackboard. Once done, he threw the chalk in a little box and gave his last instructions. "_These are the exercises to do at home, plus the formal letter. Remember to bring it next time, or if you can't, the time after, but that's your last chance. After that, I'll refuse to correct it. Please tell the absents, Kitamura and Shiroyama, that they still have to bring me the money for the course. We're finished, see you next week_."

Ichigo was now heading for the school exit. Once he would have arrived at home, he decided he should try revising that day's lesson and then he would write the formal letter for the time after . He was sure that without _distractions, _it wouldn't be so difficult to understand the argument. What he really didn't like about formal letters were the old fashioned and otherwise unneeded words, or the fact that, like it would happen in the final exam, he had a minimum of 120 words and a maximum of 150. _That's ridiculous! If I write politely to someone, the addressee will consider my message, he won't count the number of words I used! Shit._

He was closing the door and going outside when he noticed it. _Fucking shit._ It was raining. He really wasn't in the mood to run home and reaching his warm noisy house dripping wet, but... did he have another choice? Sighing out his frustration at his permanently missing luck, he began the adventurous research of his umbrella inside his school bag.

Some minutes and a lot of imprecations later, he surrendered. He didn't have one. Did he just dream of putting it in his bag in the morning and seeing it every time he opened it through the day? After a minute of neurons-destroying meditation, Ichigo remembered it. _Renji-fucking- Abarai had borrowed it during lunch break to go out in the park_. Now the problem wasn't even the idiot's strange taste of chilling out in open air during storms or Armageddons, but instead the fact that Ichigo had seen Renji nearly flying away after the lesson because something very urgent had come up.

_Unlucky, unlucky day._

He closed his eyes, waiting for the Divine Provvidence to send him a Messiah or even just an umbrella, and then he finally heard a voice.

"What are ya doin'?"

"I'm waiting for God to bring-" _Uh? _"Wait, what?" He opened his eyes, turned around, and looked up to meet cerulean blue eyes.

"You!... what did you just say?" Ichigo was seriously concentrating on keeping his eyes in his orbs.

"Ya really have some hearin' problems, don't ya?" The man answered, trying to keep calm after two hours of explaining in a language none of his students seemed to understand_._

"You speak Japanese?" Ichigo replied, in a _virile _tone of voice.

"'f course I do, where do ya think I live? Duh" He stared at the bewildered boy for a few seconds, pulling out a lighter from his pocket, sticking a cigarette between his lips and lighting it.

Ichigo looked around, "W-what." and then saw Grimmjow-_Something_'s left eyebrow arching. _Oh right. _

"Abarai took my umbrella this morning, so I guess I'm just waiting 'til the rain stops, or at least 'til it gets less _violent… _" he finally answered, looking back at the sky. He hated rain, ever since _that day_.

"Want a lift to yer house?"he asked, his gaze returning on the boy.

"What? Er, no thanks, I don't wanna bother you…" Ichigo suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Don't worry. If ya walk there it can't be that far, so it's not a problem. Besides, I don't think it will stop soon" he finished, looking up at the black clouds.

Ichigo really wanted to say no, but then looked at the puddles on the street and at the heavy rain still falling on the city. "Then… yes, please."

Grimmjow gave him a little smirk and threw the finished cigarette on the ground, before turning it off with his foot. "Let's go, boy."

The two then headed hurriedly to the parking near the school, reaching the car in less than a minute.

**XXX**

**Ok. How was it so far? :-D **

**Sorry for the little Renji bashing, (I love him, I swear, I've written lots of RenIchi before) but I needed that role for him in this story *lol***

**Please, leave a comment :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: At Ease**

**Grimmjow's POV.**

_Lucky, lucky day._

Grimmjow was finally finished with his Monday lesson, and was already daydreaming of a hot bath in the imminent future, when he saw a figure standing alone outside the glass door of the school. If a normal person would have thought it was pretty poetic and slightly melancholic, the man thought it was definitely his best chance to look at the fine ass of the boy he had just recognized.

_Lucky, lucky day. _

He wouldn't let the prey escape his fangs. Finally Kurosaki wasn't with that retarded friend of his, and Grimmjow could take his time with the person who had been around his mind in the last weeks. He liked how the boy wouldn't dare meeting his eyes properly, but at the same time couldn't resist staring at – and visibly appreciating- the view he was presented. He loved the furtive eye contact every now and then during the lessons, and he fucking enjoyed _too_ much humiliating the boy in front of the class. Call it revenge for what he had to bear every day as a teacher.

He made his move, and thanked _whoever the fuck_ for the weather conditions at that moment. Finally he would have been able to take his time with the boy, and he felt his blood boil with anticipation just looking at him.

After a little chat which nearly convinced Grimmjow to take Kurosaki to an audiologist , the blue haired man had been able to talk the student into accepting a lift to his house.

The two then headed hurriedly to the parking near the school, reaching the car in less than a minute.

Once in the vehicle, he took all his time to enjoy the boy's awe at his beloved light blue Jaguar XK. Well, he couldn't blame him after all, even for him, every time he saw it, was like the first. And having Kurosaki inside of it made him nearly want to cry – only, he was too manly for that.

He ignited the engine and swiftly exited the parking.

"Sorry, I'm all wet, this car…" the younger one said while looking into his bag for something to put on the seat in order not to wet it too much.

"Don't worry, it isn't yer fault if ya're a bad runner" he absented-mindedly answered.

"I know but… what?" the soaked boy snapped, giving the other the best death glare he could master giving the fact that even Grimmjow knew it was hard enough just to hold his gaze.

"Hahaha! Chill, Kurosaki! It's only water, it never killed anyone! Besides, these seats aren't covered in silk, ya know?" The man continued, still laughing. "So, where do ya live?"

"Er… you don't know where the Kurosaki Clinic is, do you?" , vain hope gleaming in the boy's eyes.

"Never even heard of it… where is that?" the _docile _man managed to reply, while throwing random curses at the driver of the car in front of his. Even though Grimmjow loved his car, he wasn't really fond of driving, especially in these situations when he couldn't get his hands around the neck of seemingly unlicensed drivers.

"Never mind… then do you know how to get to the post office?"

"No"

"The bank?"

"Nope"

"Man how have you been living here?"

"Let's just say that someone got in trouble some time ago and I saved his ass, so now he gotta whatever I say, including goin' to those places fer me. " He answered with an annoyed tone. It was in situations like this that he missed his beloved GPS, which he was sure would have certainly come in handy in a country he didn't know at all, but then again, _someone_ had destroyed months prior. Between a curse at him and another at _fucking grannies still owning a driving license_, he continued as if talking by himself "I only know how to get ta the school or some pubs…"

"Pubs?" The startled boy interrupted, "Do you know Starrk's pub?"

"Tch', 'f course I do, I know that jerk…"

"That's it! It's just a few streets from my house!" came as a chirpily answer.

" 's that so? Good then… not too far"

Ichigo snorted. "So you _were_ concerned about the distance…"

"It's not like that, I just hate driving…. 'specially in this country…" the teacher replied negligently while looking at a roadsign. _Almost there_. _So Kurosaki lives close to Starrk's?_

_Lucky, lucky day._

"That's right, where are you from?"

The boy seemed calmer now, more at ease, but still, to Grimmjow's inner joy, he hadn't stopped studying subconsciously the teacher. He was observing his body, the way he drove, his hair, his face, his expressions, and the older man was pretty sure he had caught the passenger staring at his lips more than once. Who could blame him, he himself could barely resist his own perfection some times. But to say that he wasn't feeling a _bit _ hot was an understatement at that moment.

"Ma mother is Japanese and ma father is French. I've lived there for 31 years and I'm here since just some months."

"In which part of France did you live?"

"Bordeaux", the man answered with a typical French accent "wanna know ma star sign too?"

The boy was visibly about to give back a snarky comment, but then he was taken aback by something, a strange expression blooming on his face "How can you be an English First Certificate teacher if none of your parents is an English native and you've never lived there?"

Grimmjow smirked then. "Let's just say ma brain is generously endowed… _as well_."

Ten seconds of mental shut down, and Ichigo's cheeks became a colour science probably still had to invent.

After a furtive look at the boy's reaction and a little-but-not-too-much-hidden smirk, Grimmjow exploded in a loud laugh, sending shivers down the student's spine. Ichigo was apparently still mentally blinded by the other's statement when he suddenly noticed something.

_They had by far passed Starrk's pub._

"Hey, the pub was-"

"Are ya in a hurry?" The driver interrupted him " I just hav' ta stop by ma place ta pick up some documents since later I hav' some commissions ta do fer work. It's close by anyway." He continued all in one breath, but always maintaining his cool and low tone of voice –the one the boy seemed most sensible to.

"T-then… I guess it's ok. You're already giving me a lift…" Ichigo replayed, and Grimmjow had noticed the boy was hoping he had been the only one to acknowledge the instable voice. But being him Grimmjow, he also couldn't help but teasing the passenger.

"Are yer parents waiting fer ya?" He asked, nearly mentally forcing the boy to say what he wanted to hear.

The boy clicked his toungue. "My sisters are on a school trip and they'll be back on Wednesday afternoon, while my Dad's at work and he won't be home before night." Then, as an afterthought, he added "But even if they were home, they know I'm never there until past seven in the evening" and he blabbered something about dinner at seven in his house.

_Lucky, lucky day_.

At least, now he knew that the day he would have gotten bored of being a teacher he always had a wonderful career of mind-controller ahead waiting for him.

He turned left and stopped in front of a high dark building, then he pulled out his phone from his trousers' front pocket, he opened it and dialed a number. He couldn't really help the Jack-the-ripper face he was probably making – judging by the boy's frightened expression-, because his flat mate, other than being who he was, always took a lot of unnecessary time to pick up his phone.

Then finally, the other man answered, but Grimmjow was in a hurry and he had no time for greetings . "Get yer lazy ass down here 'n park the car where I can find it again if needed. Not too far, though, I have ta leave again in a few minutes" and with that, he closed his phone.

"What the hell did he do to be saved by you and become your slave?" the student asked in an incredulous tone. _What the fuck did I do to meet Yylfordt and not Kurosaki that day?_

"I'll tell ya once ya become a grown up." He answered, already smirking at the boy's building anger. And he actually would have loved to hear a come back to that, but the blonde man was now almost approaching the car, so he had to step out of it.

He waited for the enraged student to exit as well, and then he threw the car keys to his flat mate.

Without even a word, he began heading to the building entrance, feeling the boy's glare piercing holes in his back –upper or lower, he didn't know, but _either is fine_.

He opened the huge glass door to make the guest enter first, then he gave a furtive look at the leaving car, and opened his cell phone again.

2010-05-26 7.49 pm

To: Yylfordt Grantz

Object: Fuck you

Take all the time u want. Actually better if u don't come around till 2morrow.

2010-05-26 7.51 pm

From: Yylfordt Grantz

Object: (nlmm ^w^ mmln) Take good care

Roger

_Lucky, lucky day._

_XXX_

**Ma~ ma**

**It's been a while~ actually, the reason it took me so long is that I have already almost finished the next chapter, but I wanted to be sure before uploading ^^**

**Doesn't everyone think something's starting to move?**

**Thanks to everyone who has read the first chapter of Monday Lesson.**

**Reviews are very appreciated! ^O^/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I wasn't lying when I said I had almost finished the last chapter. It was nearly done, really.**

**Unfortunately I couldn't write for long, for reasons that I'm not going to explain here. Anyway, I've noticed some mistakes in the previous chapters, and corrected them. Sorry! ^^"**

_**The POV changes throughout this chapter! **_

**Enjoy the smut! ;-)**

XxX

**Chapter 3: At Home**

_Wow._

_Just__… __wow._Ichigo didn't even know what he was "wowing" at, but probably the whole situation. Everything was so surreal. He vainly tried to tidy up his messy and nearly fatally wounded mind, and came to the conclusion that… everything was so surreal. _Oh __wait, __that __was __the __premise_.

Did I say that his mind was nearly fatally wounded? Sorry, it was actually nearly dead. My mistake.

_Rewind_. He had been in Grimmjow_-Something_'s awesome car, where he had heard him say things that would have come in handy later on those nights when the overly hot teacher wouldn't apparently leave alone his tired brain or his teenaged body. He'd heard him _laugh,__sweet __God_, and between one _dangerous_ joke and another, Ichigo had learnt that the man knew the only seemingly normal person in Karakura town and lived close by his pub. Which also meant close to the boy's house. Ichigo had also learnt other things, but then again, those were exclusively for Ichigo's _private_ time. The boy suddenly opened his eyes wide. _Wait ,__does __that __mean __that __every __time __I __not-so-quietly __touch __myself __with __my __window __open __he__'__s__probably __home __reading __a __newspaper __in __front __of __my __house? __We__'__re __so __close __by __I __wouldn__'__t __be __surprised __if __he __hears __me._

Then he gave it a better thought, and snorted.

_Damn, what am I saying? He… surely already has._

He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost hadn't noticed Grimmjow_-Something_ fumbling with his keys to find the right one to open the door to his apartment.

"Come in" he barely heard the man saying.

He followed the man inside, or better, he followed his wide shoulders, the sleeked and soft-looking hair, the manly good scent that he left behind.

Only then he noticed the house too.

It was a nice place, good furniture and, surprisingly, it was very tidy. There were a few paintings on the walls, mainly representing animals. Ichigo had noticed they were all predators, _not __that __I __expected __kitties __and __bunnies. __No_. He was in the living room, which included a black leather covered sofa and an inviting seemingly-extra-comfortable white leather armchair, and shelves and shelves of books. Some looked very old, others were in French, English and Japanese. _Does __he __really __need __to __be __a __smart__ass __as __well?_

"Want something ta drink?" Ichigo momentarily diverted his attention from the _The __String __of __Pearls: __A __Romance_ book that had captured his attention, and gave a little smile to his teacher.

"No thanks"

"Ye'r still soaked boy, wanna have a shower?" the man asked in an inquisitional tone. And… _was __he __checking __out __his __body? __Che. __As __if._

"I don't want to bother you further. Can I use a towel, though?"

"Sure thing. Go down there, the door on the right."

"Thanks." He quietly replied.

Once he found the bathroom, he closed the door behind him and locked it. Not that he was afraid Grimmjow_-Something_ could have broken through it to look at the student - not that he vainly hoped it - it just… made him feel safer somehow. He used to lock it even in his own house. No wait, he had very valid reasons to do it in his own house.

It was at that point that the revelation struck him for the first time. He was in Grimmjow_-Something_'s house! He was in the place where the object/ Master/God of his -wet - dreams breathed, moved, ate, slept, sweated- and then Ichigo needed to diverge his mind to something else, for the good of his sick imagination.

The tiled floor was black, and there was a good smell, but he couldn't imagine the man cleaning the bathroom twice a week. _His __slave __must __have __done __something __reeeeeaally __bad __to __deserve __this_. And then his attention fell on the shower unit, which reminded him that he really needed a hot bath, but he just couldn't accept the man's offer: the only thought of simply being naked were Grimmjow_-Something_ had been naked was dangerous itself.

He grabbed the first towel he saw, snorted at the colour and decided he wouldn't have been surprised if he saw any Grimmjow wallpapers hanging on the walls of the house, or a framed photo of a blue-haired teacher on the man's nightstand.

He guffawed at the thought, and once done, he unlocked the door and went back to the living room.

The man was tidying up the paper sheets Ichigo recognized as the Informal Letters the class had had to hand in that day.

"They're a lot, aren't they?"

"There should be five more, ya lazy brats" the man answered, not even looking back at the student.

_Does __he __really __need __to __have __an __awful __personality __too?__Must __be __a __fre__e __gift __to __his __awesome __looks__._

"'kay, all set here. Can you please bring me my documents while I put on a coat? They're in an envelope in that room down there, look in the first drawer under the writing desk"

"Y-yeah sure" He hurriedly headed where the man had pointed with his eyes, ignoring the sound of moving cloth coming from the living room. He entered what must have been Grimmjow_-Something_'s study, judging by the appearance of it. He opened the first drawer under the desk, and found it empty.

"Hey, there's nothing here" he shouted so that the other could hear him, a frown on his face.

Then, suddenly, he felt a tall hot body right behind his, and a hot breath very much close to his left ear.

_Oh __fuck._

"'f course there's nothing here, I already delivered all the documents this morning"

_Shit..__Close_. _Too __close_.

Ichigo took a deep breath. Or at least he tried. "But you said you had to-" He felt two big hands covering his on the desk, so he decided to actually _look_to verify if it was just a sensorial hallucination. _And __that __had __been __very __stupid_. In fact, he could see that there were no sleeves covering those godly muscled arms. Ichigo knew what that meant, but he hoped Grimmjow_-Something_ had taken off _only_his shirt, because otherwise it would have meant serial damage for Ichigo's already vanishing mental sanity. _At __the __least_.

"Doncha know? School closes right after my lesson" this time, the boy was very sure he wasn't hallucinating at all when he felt a sinful tongue sneaking behind his ear. At this point, he himself couldn't deny, let apart _ignore,_ the growing tent in the front of his pants. And he was feeling definitely right, but the situation was definitely wrong.

_Only__…_

"What may that mean?"

"It means ya won't greet yer Dad tonight, Ichigo."

… _he __didn__'__t __care._

The only thing he could sense then were sharp teeth digging in the junction between his neck and his shoulders. He knew he should have yelped in pain, but instead he felt his knees bucking and his cock twitching.

_God, __help __me._

_XxX_

_Wow._

_Kid__'__s __so __asking __fer __it._

_Not __that __I __had __expected __him __ta __turn __me __down__ – __heck, __I __wouldn__'__t __be __able __ta __do __that __myself__ – __but __I __didn__'__t __even __think __he __would __have __given __it __up __so __easily._

_And __fuck, __he _does _taste __good._

Grimmjow was currently licking the abused skin, and eventually sucking a little trail up the boy's neck, returning his attention to that sweet spot behind Ichigo's ear.

"Turn around"

He savored the boy's hesitation and anticipation before the other followed his orders, slowly. Then one look in his deep chocolate eyes had been the only permission he needed.

Actually, he didn't even know who had started it first, but in a blink o fan eye, they were nearly attacking each other. _And __fuck __if __he __wasn__'__t __enjoying __it_. The man was mercilessly biting the boy's lower lip, like he had dreamed to do since _two__fucking__months_, experimentally passing his demanding tongue on the boy's lower lip. At the first "experiment" Ichigo opened his mouth, a wanton moan escaping from his throat, and Grimmjow couldn't hold back a smug grin.

_Boy's got it comin' tanight._

He didn't lose any time in letting his senses explore the student's hot cave, massaging the student's tongue with his own –a pretty wild massage, if you ask. Grimmjow was as far from innocent as can be, and he knew by experience that Ichigo was definitely a good kisser. A _very_ good one. But also, as experienced as he was, he knew well that such technique didn't match a prude virgin. The very thought of Ichigo spreading his legs for someone else had the man unreasonably losing a notch of his already poor patience, and he let his sharp teeth dig into the younger's soft bottom lip, evilly enjoying the pained moan they provoked.

And yet, the boy was a never ending surprise, deepening the kiss with such a fervor Grimmjow would have come in his pants, wasn't he momentarily upset. _If __bein__g __violent __turns __him __on__ – __damn __him__ – __maybe __being __too __patient __will __do._

He was losing it though. And that pissed him off, because Grimmjow didn't lose. Ever. He was _always_ in command, especially when it came to sex. But it also turned him the fuck on. That Ichigo boy was really something.

He kept on abusing the boy's lips, claiming them with every bite, before initiating another long kiss, his appendage dominating the teen's mouth, making his tongue melt in submission. Kurosaki tasted of something sweet, but he couldn't put his finger on what the fuck that was- hey, I told you he was losing it.

The student's height was perfect for the man, allowing him to angle his head so that he could deepen the kiss even more, impossible as it may seem. The boy appeared dead in his arms, but the man knew he was just enjoying the effusion. _Grimmjow __was __good, __mind __you._

He not-very-willingly broke the kiss, gasping for air, and took the chance to give a look at the boy's sepia eyes. Or better, what _had_ been sepia. All the teacher could see now were nearly black irises giving even more accentuation to what was already a desperate gaze – or more needed attention at his crotch.

Ichigo lifted his left hand and positioned it on the man's shoulder, watching it as if it had grown a sixth finger, then looked back at the infinite azure that were Grimmjow's eyes, while letting his palm slowly climb the man's trapezius. Just as his fingers began grazing the man's nape, making the hair there stand to ends, something seemed to click between the two, and the blue head's lips returned on his prey, failing at holding back a needy groan. The boy was just passing his fingers between his locks, still that was all the necessary to make electric waves run down his spine to his groin.

He leaned with his right hand on the forgotten desk behind –under- the boy, and slowly lifted his knee between the student's seemingly very awesomely long legs, partly because he needed to relieve the sensation in his pants, and partly because he wanted to aggravate the situation in the other's. But then you also have to count that he _is_ an evil bastard, after all.

His action apparently hadn't been slow enough, as the boy reacted with a surprised gasp at the sudden contact. With his eyes rolling on the back of his head, the younger male started rubbing his covered erection on the man's muscled thigh, mewling in the process.

Grimmjow lowered his head, and let his tongue run on the student's neck, giving particular attention at the Adam's Apple he found there. This time he grinned at the vocal appreciation the boy rewarded him with, and decided to proceed with his _journey_ on Kurosaki's body.

_God, __this __sexy __pe__ace __o__' __meat __doesn__'__t __know __what __he__'__s__getting __himself __into._

A smaller hand began playing with the metal of his belt, trembling fingers slightly grazing his imprisoned length.

_Fuck, __maybe __he __does._

Just then, he felt said fingers sneaking under the elastic band of his boxers, hot digits making contact with the sensible skin of his hips. This time it was his turn to pull his head back and let out a long throaty groan.

_Nobody __made __him __groan __-unless __the __other __party __was __already __screaming __senseless __shit __and __had __him __hip-de__ep __pounding __the __fuck __out __of __him__._

_That was it._

He threw his right hand on the boy's belt and gave a harsh tug, making their hips bump and forcing air out of the younger's lungs. He moved his eyes on the teen's ones and noticed a slight presence of panic there. That's when his good heart of a kind man… died, and his southern brain reminded him that Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques is a fucker in all the word's meanings, and gave him consent to continue his administrations.

He _gently_ undid and removed the leather belt, and, never leaving the boy's gaze, he let his hands wander on clothed thighs, eye-eating Kurosaki's needy expression.

_Fucking __shit, __did __the __boy __know __what __it __was __doing __to __him?_

He gripped the _tight-fucking-fitting_ black trousers and pulled them down in record time, not forgetting though, to spend a few seconds more just to tease the impressive tent in the teen's strawberries constellated boxers.

…

_The __fuck?_

Lifting a fine eyebrow, he gave an amused smirk at the boy's direction, and hadn't it been for the intimate situation, he would have squatted on the floor and began –rolling while- laughing at the boy don't-know-what-to-say face.

"fuck you it's not like I had foreseen this you know?"

"I know, an' I'm sorry but tahday's the other way around"

"Huh?"

"Take off yer fruity panties while Imma look fer somethin' actually useful"

Seeing that his order was being followed, he opened the drawer below the previously mentioned one and grabbed a little jar, when he felt a gentle hand cupping his right cheek, making him turn his head on the orange haired prey, his eyes gleaming with renewed lust.

Grimmjow momentarily ignored the object still placed in his hand, and lost himself in another mind numbing and knee weakening kiss, his tongue immediately asking for entrance. Even if slower than the previous ones, it was …

_Wow._

The boy was clearly enjoying it too, rubbing his full body on the muscled man, letting his hands wander on brick hard pectorals, slowly heading to perfectly sculpted abs, making them tighten at the touch.

He then made the boy sit on the desk.

"Lift your legs, berry"

Noticing Ichigo's offended pout, the teacher had to stifle another rising fit of laughing by clearing his voice, and proceeded to position the student's calves on his shoulders.

He heard a little gasp, followed by an almost whispered "wait".

Blue eyebrows furrowed, and Grimmjow lifted his gaze to meet Ichigo's panicked expression. He couldn't ignore it this time. Then realization struck him.

"Ya've never done this before?" he asked with a grave voice, trying to hide the incredulity .

"I've done _stuff_. But no, not _this_." The boy's glare was steady, but his voice wasn't, and the fine veil of shame didn't fail to reach the older man.

Grimmjow sighed, breaking visual contact with the teen.

Comprehending the situation, he locked eyes again with his partner and concentrated his self – for the first time since…ever?- on transmitting a comforting feeling to the younger man. Playing _predator__and__prey_ was fun, but somehow… today was different to Grimmjow. He couldn't fully enjoy the emotion of scaring the other.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you"

He waited for the boy to relax a bit more, to let his arms support him on the desk, while admiring the delicate-but-still-manly beauty of his body. Then he squeezed some –maybe even too much- lube into his right hand, and cautiously raised it towards the boy's puckered hole. He slowly and lightly let the fingertip of his medium caress the sensible skin there, internally grinning when it twitched.

Hearing the deep sigh the boy released, Grimmjow had to remind himself go slow. _Don__'__t __hurt __him. __Ya __don__'__t __want __little __Berry __ta __run __away __from __ya__. __Even __though __chasin__' __hi__s __naked __butt __down __the __stairs _could _be __kinda __fun. __Ya __wo__n__'__t __hurt __him. __Unless __he __asks __ya __ta__._

Entertained by that very last theory, he thoughtlessly let his first phalanx probe inside the opening, and he would have started to worry and feel sorry, hadn't the boy rewarded him with a wanton moan that had clearly nothing to do with pain.

_That __doesn__'__t __count __as __an __invite. __I __think._

Now came the hardest part. He didn't know where all this concern for the boy came from, but still he drew his lips closer to the boy's flushed left ear, and began sucking at the lobe, while whispering with the sexiest voice he could master to just relax.

That apparently _did_work, as the boy involuntarily lifted his hips, letting the finger successfully pass the first ring of proceeded slowly, curling it experimentally upwards.

"Nnngh"

"Pain?" the man spoke his thought aloud, freezing up his finger.

"No, just a little bit uncomfortable. Keep going"

_Oh __he __shouldn__'__t __have __said __the __latter._

It took every remaining ounce of Grimmjow's self-control not to pull out his long finger and impale the boy right on the spot.

He licked down the boy's neck, and began drawing imaginary lines with his tongue on the slightly sweated skin. Satisfied by the shiver it earned, he decided to move downwards with his kisses while putting in another finger. He didn't miss the younger's grunt at the unexpected invader, but, being able to make up for it by giving a swift lick on the boy's left nipple, he switched to suck it vigorously.

While still teasing the pink skin with his tongue, he also didn't miss the major damage the boy's reactions were causing into his boxers. Which Grimmjow was loathing for their exceptional tightness.

He began scissoring and curling his fingers, unconsciously thrusting deeper and deeper in order to find that sweet spot that would make the berry see all the known constellations.

Ichigo was panting.

As well.

_What __the -w__hen __have __I __even __star-__oh __f__uck __that. __With __the __Berry __keepin__' __on __mewlin' __like __th__is __it__'__s __a __miracle __if __I __don__'__t __come __right __in __my-_

"Ohhh fucking-shit-good-Lord-of-Hell- do it again"

This once Grimmjow didn't make it time –nor intended – to hide a smug grin, and used the tip of his fingers to massage and stimulate the boy's prostate. Caught in his success he almost didn't catch sight of Ichigo's impetus to touch himself. _Almost_.

He quickly removed his hand from the boy's thigh to slap away the berry's from _his_territory of action.

"No, boy. I see the rules aren't clear yet". He wouldn't hurt the teen, still, that didn't mean that he couldn't _dominate_ him. "Are ya in such a hurry?"

When the boy's darkened by lust eyes didn't show even an inch of the previous panic, Grimmjow grimaced.

"Fine."

He pulled his fingers out from the abused hole, and, to the envy of any quick-change artist, he undid his belt and stripped out from his black pants and tight boxers in a matter of seconds. While savoring the newly regained freedom, he sensed the awe and admiration displayed by the teen's expression, and… was that … insecurity? Oh well, Grimmjow couldn't blame him. _He__'__s __brave __enough __not __ta __run __away __while __screamin__' __like __a __little __girl. __Even __because __I __bet __his __legs __c__ouldn__'__t __handle __that __right __now__._

He grabbed the forgotten jar from the desk and poured a generous amount of lube in his hand, spreading it on his painfully throbbing member.

Trying not to lose himself on the new _good_ sensation, he locked eyes with Ichigo while preparing himself. For the first time, the boy's gaze reflected his.

He positioned his cock at the boy's entrance, and, knowing kisses wouldn't be enough this time, he used his other hand to approach the berry's member and give it a good stroke. The teen pulled his head back, sighing deeply, and arched his back, enjoying the well-deserved attention.

"Relax, Ichigo"

"If I relax _now_, I'll com-urghh!" the boy stiffened at the new feeling, the intruding erection stretching his insides "shit, you're huge."

"Why thanks. Now relax"

"nnnh- How can I-" came as the struggled answer, the berry squeezing his eyes, his face flushed.

"Trust me"

The boy slowly opened his eyes and sighed, letting every muscle in his body go limp. Grimmjow cautiously penetrated him, his hand running over the other's length and playing with the head as his cock was passing the ring of muscles. He could feel the heartbeat of the younger getting wilder every second, trying to accommodate the man inside him.

Grimmjow himself, once buried in the boy's hotness, had to take a deep breath. Finishing too early wasn't a joke now.

They remained still for a few seconds, trying to adjust to the new sensation.

Then Ichigo pulled himself closer to the older man, resting his weight on his left arm, and grabbing a lock of soft blue hair on his nape, using it to get even closer, and kissed him. And this was no sweet kiss.

They deepened it right away, letting their tongues dance obscenely, loud sounds filling the air. Ichigo was letting his hand roam in the cerulean chaos that was Grimmjow's hair, when suddenly he broke the kiss, never leaving his lips.

"Move"

The teacher breathed out, and seeing that Ichigo was evenly balanced on both his arms now, he gave an experimental roll of hips, pulling then slightly out, to hit back in again. He did this slowly a few times, before catching a steady rhythm that soon enough had Ichigo gasping for air.

To Grimmjow's inner glory, the berry couldn't hold back his moans anymore, letting the older man's ego purr with every thrust.

Before he had even decided to, the blue head returned to the other's mouth, biting lightly at the bottom lip and licking the upper one. Distracting himself with the berry's sinful lips seemed to be the only way to keep the lustful beast trapped inside. He let his hand wander on Ichigo's body, his thumbs now circling on erect nipples, now tracing muscle-covered ribs.

"hhnn fuck Grimm harder!"

He didn't know if it had been the name or the encouragement, or both, but it had succeeded into making the last bit of control snap definitively.

He almost forced the boy into laying his back on the desk, and, with the younger's knees still on his shoulder, he buried himself deep into his partner, the powerful thrust striking that particular spot.

He took a deep breath at the boy's long moan, and began moving, pounding into him, constantly and mercilessly hitting his prostate.

Grimmjow fastened his movements, feeling his climax getting closer, and noticed the boy wasn't in a very different situation.

"Oh godgodgodgod… yes, yes there!" Ichigo seemed beyond insanity, almost screaming and jabbering nonsense, his entire body flushed, his closed eyes revealing his long lashes, his mouth forming an "O", altogether captivating the blue haired man.

Panting and grunting, the teacher realized that it was a matter of a few thrusts then, and hurried to draw his hand back to the teen's cock, fingers holding it firm, palm running up and down the shaft, thumb teasing the pre-come covered head.

Ichigo gasped, and that had been the only warning before Grimmjow could feel the boy's insides spasming, white semen spurting all over the his abdomen. His insides contracted and milked his erection in ways Grimmjow didn't believe possible.

"Come on, Grimm" whispered the boy, his voice almost gone after the last _loud_ groan, his body now almost lifeless.

And then he was done for. He tried to keep on moving while riding his orgasm, but the electrical waves had him still, burying himself deeper in the boy instead. Releasing a roar that would put a lion to shame, he savored every second of it, finally letting himself rest on the teen's exhausted body.

_Wow._

_That __had __been-_

_XxX_

_-Wow._

_No __other __word __could __come __to __his __mind._

Why yes, his brain was just as dead.

He let his slumped body lay against the hard and cold surface of the –now dirty- desk. He would have gone to regain his sanity somewhere more comfortable, but he couldn't even be sure of having two legs without checking. Not to mention he had a whole half fainted Grimmjow-_Something_ laying his godly flesh on him.

He was trying to figure out a way to get home that didn't involve him rolling on the streets, when he heard a familiar jingle.

_Ring __ding __dong__  
><em>_Ring __ding __dong__  
><em>_Ring __diggi __ding __diggi__  
><em>_Ding __ding __ding__  
><em>

Where had he heard that before?

Oh right. His cell phone.

Knowing his body wouldn't respond anyway, he decided to ignore the stupid object that was interfering with his post-orgasmic peace, and effortlessly closed his eyes.

An irritated grunt made him lift his eyelids, to see the still naked blue haired Adonis grabbing his uniform pants and pulling out the devilish thing from the back pocket.

He handed it to Ichigo, who didn't even bother to check out the identity of the caller.

There was only one person who could pick such a bad time to call.

"what do you want?"

"fuck- sh- what do _I_ want? Where the fuck are _you_? Do you know how long I've been waiting for you? You also forgot your umbrella, idiot."

Struggling to keep up with the red head's loud barking, he felt a thick vein pounding on his forehead "This idiot left since you had said yourself that you had an urgent business attending you!"

"And I had! Do you even know the Hell a person has to go through for having eaten a piece of whatever the fuck Orihime had cooked? I swear that was the last time I'll ever accept food from her! What do I look like, a charity case? I thought I would have to live in the school toilets for the rest of my life!"

Ichigo knew Renji was still blubbering something –most probably senseless- on the phone, but at that moment, he couldn't care less.

Suddenly, he didn't mind having still several months of afterschool lessons for the English First Certificate Exam.

_Lucky, __lucky __day._

_XxX_

**Ah~ Long chapter, right?**

**I hope you liked this story, and thank you for reading it 'til the end. **

**Comments are very appreciated!**

**Ichigo's ringtone: SHINee – Ring Ding Dong**

**Juu-san.**

**Ps. Anyone who wants to guess where I got Renji's "What do I look like, a charity case?" from? *lol***


End file.
